


Secrets we bury

by domoarigato12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg, Beta Sherlock and John, Farmer!Mycroft and Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Knight!Greg, M/M, Magic and mayham, Maybe mpreg, Minor Character Death, Multiple Pov, Multiple original characters - Freeform, No real sexual thing until later, Not really good at depecting gore, Omega Mycroft, Rating will change, Really do not know how to tag, Redbeard - Freeform, Sherlock is a troublemaker, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domoarigato12/pseuds/domoarigato12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Sherlock live day by day with only their simple life on the farm and duties. With the encounter of a strange man what dark and dirty secrets will be unraveled of the village and kingdom that the boys have come to cherish so much.</p><p>Also why can't Mycroft stop being eagerly attracted to the desheveld vagabond that only adresses himself as "Just Greg and nothing more."</p><p>(we also see what deep trouble young Sherlock and John can get themselves in)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You may go

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! This fic is dedicated to all the dreams of these pairing that I keep forggeting to write about. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, let me know of any mistake and/or confusion. Let me know what you guys think and kudo are always appreciated. Any comments or suggestions are welcomed hope to see you soon with a (hopefully) longer chapter!  
> (P.S we'll see Greg in the next chapter)

“Mycroft why can I not go down the lane! I promise to be quick, you won’t even notice I left.”

The young boy stared at the red head teen with pleading eyes, one technique he had learned from their ever fantastic lady Redbeard. The dog was well up in her years but still had a kick to her stride, always helping out Sherlock even in the naughtiest of adventures. Much to his detest.

“Sherlock I have told you several times since breakfast that you can only go down the lane if I accompany you and since I am currently busy tending to the crops assisting in your “search” will only waste time that right now I do not have.” 

The omega rubbed the dirt that was ruining his red plaid button down shirt that bothered him. He sighed, Sherlock had been rather ecstatic lately as the villages and even the kingdom had been preparing for the harvesting festival. The festival was to thank the sky for the good weather and the harvest before the winter set in. Many bonds and proposals were made during the time much to the theme of “long term peace”. Sherlock and Mycroft were never ones to be a participant due to their ages and current positions of a Sherlock being a beta and Mycroft a omega (whether or not the Sherlock was an omega or alpha was all revealed on his thirteenth birthday in which his biological clock would begin to tick) but since their parents death he rather tolerated that particular time in autumn in which everything was ripe, bountiful and just plain right.

Mycroft plucked a few weeds from the plants then adjusted his tan sun hat and thought carefully. Sherlock was still there pleading with all his might, much to even his brothers surprise the teen just wanted to bask in the begging for just a little more and then finally gave in.

“Fine.”

“Wha-really My!”

“It’s Mycroft, Sherlock, you know well how to say my name. You would not enjoy if I started calling you Shierly.”

“Oh heavens no! John already teased me with that bloody nickname and got socked in the face for it!” The boy gave a displeased look and fold his arms, the light blue overalls he was wearing was beginning to fade and Mycroft knew that soon wear and tear would lead to him getting yet ANOTHER set for the mischievous boy.

“If I recall correctly, that fight resolved with BOTH of you having a lovely visit from Dr. Stamford and wearing a cast on your limbs for a few weeks.” Mycroft got up from weed pulling and looked around for his satchel, when he caught eye of it on the porch he rummaged through it and found the matches for the lantern they had. 

“Touche brother, but my marvelous deductions lead to more injury than John’s mere brute force. HENCE me winning the game of wits.”

“If you had a conscious it would have been used to deduce the stupidity of doing any physical harm to your only friend.”

“Johns not my only friend.”

“Oh really? What others do you have?”

“Why Redbeard of course! She’s much more proper and spectacular than the posh man standing before me.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes and pushed Sherlock which lead him to stumble to the floor much to the omegas amusement. He proceed to then go into the house to look for the said lantern. He found it on amour that also held the latest photo of the boys late parents.  
Oh heavens did he missed them dearly. Every day that went by without them gave the red head the will to keep living for not his sake, but for his younger sibling. He remembered the week after their departure, Mycroft continued with his duties but Sherlock stood idle. Took months for him to get back into tune but the lovely Mrs. Hudson and her grandson John gave Sherlock the hope to continue being well…himself.

“I want you to be back before the sun sets. No sidetracking! I do not want to be seeing your face on the cover of the village’s daily newspaper.” He then gave Sherlock three matches and the lantern which held itself well with the metal only slightly rusted. It was still half past two so the boy had enough time to get what he needed from the lane that connected their house to the village.

“Oh come now Mycroft I’m old enough to differentiate right and wrong, stranger danger, and the whole “leaving a trail of pebbles” for my way home.”  
“That will not be necessary.” The teen said resuming to his regular tending of the fruits and vegetables.

“Really? Do you actually trust me that much?  
”  
“ppfft heavens no! You are only 10! I should not be even letting you wander out of the farm but since you have been so persistent I will only let you out if Redbeard assist in your little hike. Come Redbeard!”

Mycroft yelled and then whistled for the red fured miss to come, she was sleeping but immediately came to Mycroft as soon as the tune was heard. Such a marvelous dog and her trust never wavered. Mycroft gave the dog a pet and grinned at Sherlock, much to the boy’s disappointment.

“WHAT! I have to be chaperoned by Redbeard she’s only nine!”

“If you knew any better that’s around mid-age for dogs and besides she’ll know what to do in the woods. Mummy and daddy have trained her well enough to know what plants and objects your devilish hands should not be touching. So you either take her with you or you wait until next week for my day off.”

Sherlock gave and glare.

Mycroft chuckled.

Redbeard gave a gentle woof.

“Fine I’ll bring her along! I won’t be happy about it though!” he yelled.

“Who said anything about your happiness, your safety is all that concerns me. Whether or not you like it is not up for debate.”

Sherlock whined and walked out of the farm with his bag and dog at hand.

So much for trust and brotherly bonding.


	2. How does one say yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sherlock and Redbeard walk down the path of the woods, they meet a particularly weary, unconscious man.
> 
> Sherlock stands amazed 
> 
> Redbeard tries her best to get the boy back home in one peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, my daily life is killing me but nevertheless we shall keep the show going!I thank those who have took time to read this and appreciate kudos and feedback of any kind!  
> Also did I forget to mention Johns quick appearance in this lovely segment. As promised I made it as long and entertaining as I could.
> 
> Enjoy~

"Honestly the audacity of Mycroft, it always comes to bring me more headaches then usual! Who does he think he is acting all high and mighty thinking i'm not old enough to even walk down the bloody lane!"

Sherlock knew that Redbeard could only respond in barks and soft whines but it was the best answer she needed when listening to the boys rants. After the half hour rant about his older sibling, the boy pulled out a small black leather bound journal that had an inscription in gold thread that wrote out to "My little genius Sherlock". Even to the most simple mind anyone could tell that the journal was indeed worth a pretty coin, and from the bound covers to the hundreds of parchment papers elegantly sewed into the book, the boy held it near his heart.

He mumbled off about random observations he was making the woods.The two had kept track of the plants found within the bushes and trees. What Sherlock wanted, was not easy to find. He needed rosemaries so that whenever he would conduct a foul-smelling experiment (mostly the ones that contained animal and even deceased persons organs) he wanted the fragrance to deflect the blood and guts he kept in the jars. And besides, any projects he did would usually be held in his room, so he hoped that even if Mycroft was to stumble of the experiments he would not faint and the simple whiff of a dead cows stomach.

Sherlock broke.

"Redbeard this is insufferable! All the locations we have been to only have tea leaves and thymes! THYMES FOR DAMN SAKES! For what use is the stupid plant for, I need the rosemary, i'm finding more blackberries here. Maybe I should re-trace my steps, perhaps I missed a spot. Not that I can really miss anything so obvious."

The dog only let out a faint bark. It was not long until the two went further down the lane for the search of the simple herb. After a while of walking the two stopped for a small snack, just a sandwich but even then the boy did not consume it all. Usually the boy would not eat as he felt it slowed him down so he gave the rest of it to Redbeard, much to her delight. Looking through his journal he crossed out various hypothesis he had for the location of the rosemaries. It was here. It had to be. The markets would not carry the herb due to its delicate state of growth, so the boy really had no options. Now there were only two options to look at, just right of the lane close to where the river was located and there were unchecked bushes and hedges that were near the entrance of the bridge which lead to the villag. But by then the sun would be setting already and Sherlock, although stubborn as he could be, did not want to experience any of his older brothers wrath despite him being an omega.

The trees held with high stems that branched out through the ground and above, truly the air was fresh down the lane that lead to the village. With the wild plants and animals here one had to walk with mind at focus for one simple mistake could cost a fatal injury. Sherlock recalled several times in which alphas and even a few betas thought they were courageous enough to spend the whole night in the woods to prove not only their strength and bravery but to prove this was not a dangerous place. Not much to the Holmes surprise when many came back to the village injured with scratches and brusies. Some were ignorant fools that killed themselves by eating a poisonus berry out of sheer hunger. If one was to stay a night, they would pray to the heavens to be able to tell the tale. As Sherlock and Redbeard went towards the river they notice something perculiar, there was a fog forming that caused visibility to the duo diminish. Due to the coming changes of summer to fall, the river became a victim of constant fog build up as the cold and hot air collided. Sherlock yelled.

"Dear all that is holy I will not catch a break with this fucking weather are you abos-fucking-lutley kidding me!! I'll never find the damn Rosemary!! I will be force to be bored for the rest of my life and die of old age, and the village kids will burn all my experiments! I would have done this sooner if John wasn't a damn di-"

Sherlock ranted with hands flinging in the air, good god did he want to kick something and as he swung his leg to a nearby tree trunk... he tripped.

The boy went flying to the floor as he kissed the ground, Redbeard came to him just to be sure the boy did not get injured but much to her surprise the boy's thick skull prevailed in protecting him. As she looked at him she noticed a distinct reek of alcohol, she barked to alert Sherlock who had been recovering from the fall. As he begain to get up he saw that his knees were just scrapped and nothing really serious had injured him, but when he heard the dog barking it occurred to him that a strong foul smell reeked near the tree. When he turned to look Redbeard had gave a warning bark to what looked like a human sitting up beside the tree. Or at least trying to.

Sherlock stood stunned at the man, Sherlock gave another whiff which he identified it as alocohol. The boy stood with proud as he made a quick observation and synopsis of the man before him. Redbeard stood with a catious gaze, she did not see the man as a potetial threat which gave Sherlock more of a hint. Usually she would be on guard snarling at the said stanger, they were in the woods after all, so when Redbeard decided to get closer to the man, Sherlock found that the man was concious, but in critical condition.

"Where the bloody hell am I?"

The dog froze when he heard the other party speak. Sherlcok finally found the last piece of the puzzle and simply grinned, since the fog was still heavily at hand Sherlock spoke gently. 

"You bloke, you're in the woods and from the looks of it you are not exactly in the best fit to be down the lane anyway. Now tell me, who was the one that ambushed you and left you reeking of alcohol?"

"Wha-what are you talking about? I do not smell like alco-" the man gave a whiff of his arm and realized he did. The man let out a groan as he adjusted himself on the tree he hoped not to scare the boy.

Sherlock was able to figure out three things.

The first was the man in position and what he did for a living.

He wore a dark button down shirt and pants that held together well. That ment that the man worked with physical labor much like what farmhand does but, in the style it was in he found that it was a high position in power which forced him to look his best even in times of danger. This ment that the clothing was breathable which lead to his second statement.

The man was never drunk. Even though he smelled of booze the position he held hiself by the tree indicated that he was trying to hide from something or someone. If the man was a drunkard he would have been laying face down on the floor or at least mumbling in his sleep as he laid by the tree. From the look of his arms and chest bruises and cuts indicated he was attacked and was unprepared for it indicating the struggle to set himself free but once he did he felt the aftershock and subsequently laid himself in the fog where no likely soul would enter of course with the exception of Sherlock and Redbeard who was trying to keep the man some company. Shelock then finalized his last statement.

The man was an alpha, a well brought one as well. 

The man although injured sat up with pride and power as though he wanted to send the message of bearing no harm to Sherlock and Redbeard. The alcohol that the attacker put must have been to mask the smell of the alpha so that when others walked the woods they would not smell him and come to his aid. Even if they did spot him, in his critical condition and contant moaning they would have thought him as a regular drunk. After observing the three statements he finally came to a consecnces, he would help the man. By aiding him he would be able to gain some sort of answers to the mans true background and even to what could had happened to him.

This man had a case and Sherlock was on it.

"What is your name smelly man." Sherlcok said whistfully.

"Wow what manners you have, the names Greg."

"Thats a real boring name."

"I'm just a boring man then."

"I hardly doubt that considering the fact that you are in possesion of a sword and three days worth of supplies, not to mention you were just assaulted and mask so that no one would come to your aid. But heavens behold I have found you and shall be your saving grace." The boy looked with pride much to the mans detest.

"Oh I am saved...well I had a nice life anyway, now I'm just begging to hallucinate smart ass children with a dog nanny." Greg said sarcastically.

"Redbeard is not my nanny! I do not have the need for supervision all the time."

"Well with a name like "Redbeard" I hardly think anyone would. What is your name child?"

"It's Sherlock! Call me anything else and i'll stab you, if my older brother can not say it neither can a middle age, early greying alpha." Sherlock said with a huff.

"How did you know I was an alpha? Oh never mind that can you please find an adult that could assist me?" Greg said as softly as he could. His wounds were starting to get the best of him and without medical help in a couple of hours he would be wolfs meat.

"Hmm...the suns going to set soon and I was not able to get my herbs. Say here Greg for I will not say repeat this, I am willing to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal are we talking about Sherlock?" The man said with an eyebrow raised and a hand covring his wound.

"It is a very simple one, just so your head can wrap around it. If I am able to assist in finding you a place to rest and heal to, you must swear to me that you will let me investigate your predicament and potentionally get to figure out the puzzle that is well...you. Also you must assist me in finding some herbs after you are healthy again. Do we have a deal?"  
Sherlock seemed confident in his wager but he saw how disturbed the man was about it. Greg did not have much of a choice, the sun was to set and even he was not a fool to stay out here in the woods injured and all. The alcohol he smelled of would give away his position and ultimately lead to his demise. At the same time though he was selling his soul to a child who he was pretty sure was a demon in disguise although he could tell the boy liked secerets and his curly hair was of large volume. If he was to play the boys game he would have to play it with caution, not to mention his weapon and supplies at hand. The kid was sure to ask what that was all about. Finally, after much debate he gave up.

"Fine, we have a deal. But you must promise not to touch my sword or snoop into my bag. You will only ask questions and be given permission to look at my possessions. If you break any of these conditions the deal is off got it?"

"You have my word you smelly man, now come, we have to make a quick stop to get some support. I'll help you up."

"No thats quite alright, I may be injured but i'm not severely crippled. Lets just get out of here before any new faces decide to show."

"Come Redbeard help us get to Johns house, then straight home. From the suns position i'd say its late afternoon, better get there fast."

\---

Upon arriving to Sherlocks friends house you could see that it was a cozy cottage in the woods. Typical if all that lived there were just an twelve year old child and his grandmother. Even though Sherlock was two years Johns junior he held more wits than the other, though to be quite honest their friendship had strained when John began to give Sherlock nicknames. Of course one of the said incidents had both of them taking a trip to the doctor. John loved the medical field just as much as he loved his grandma, his parents were travelling merchants so his grandmother was the only person he could call home at the moment. 

When the trio got to the house Sherlock indicated to Greg to sit on one of the tree stumps as he went to go speak to his neighbors. Redbeard would keep an eye on the man.

"I'll be quick, just stay put and don't let john see you. At least until I talk to him, he gets to damn protective if there is an alpha in the premises and to be honest he's not the brightest either. He might be able to tend to your wounds if I can persuade him enough...just stay put."

"Trust me when I say I'm not going anywhere, at least not with these wounds."

"Glad we are on the same page then."

Sherlock went to knock at the door and immdiately he heard Mrs.Hudson say something along the lines of "John there's someone at the door" followed by a groan which was John. When the door opened Sherlock was shocked to see a half naked john with a towel on his shoulders, needless to say he was in the shower. Sherlock found it rather disturbing to see him in that state, John was the first one to speak.

"Sherlock? What are you doing here this late?" The older boy said and looked around to find that Mycroft was not around. He panicked "Sherlock wheres your brother? Its almost sunset you idiot! You need to get home now, i can walk you if you need me to. Why would your brother let you out at this time by yourself? Your only ten!" Rubbing the towel on his wet dirty blond hair he gave a huff and went upstairs to put on a jumper, much to Sherlocks disgust the boy came back looking like a eighty year old man that an almost to be 13 year old. 

"You look hideous in that jumper."

"Excuse me? Coming from a boy who has dirt and blood covering him all over, you are not exactly a fashion expert. Now tell me what the hell you are here this late." John said as he folded his arms, giving the younger one a displeasing stare.

"I only require your assistance in hauling cargo to my house before the sun sets as well as your experience with medicene. You see I have an injured man resting on a stump right now pratically bleeding to death and he needs someplace to stay for a while. I can atest that he means no harm." Sherlock said with no emotion whatsoever, he was serious much to Johns surprise. When the words "Man, blood, and cargo" came out of the boys mouth John looked with shock as his mouth stood wide.

"Say what now..."

"Come now you know how I hate to repeat myself! I have an injured man in I need to bring to my house so he can rehabilitate, and in order to do that I need your wheelbarrow and for you to help me pull him to the farm."

"Absolutely not! That is the most psycotic thing you have said by far throughout this whole entire conversation! What makes you think I would help you carry a complete stranger to your house where you could be in more trouble as you brother, I don't mean to be rude but is BARELY capable of taking care of you. Give me one. ONE. Good reason why I would say yes to anything you have planned." John planted his hands on his hips giving the boy a serious look. Even though John did not have an assaigned hormone he acted much like an alpha, but still maintained the calm, focus and versitile love of an omega. For Sherlock he could not tell what the boy would be, but he did have a perfect answer.

"Why thats simple John, you desire a dangerous quest, one of which will require of me to heal this man and find what he knows, hopefully his case will help with my particular problem being taken seriously. I may be ten John but soon in given time I will be a known for solving even the most complex of cases to come in this kingdom!" The boy had his hands in the air with his face beaming with absolute prime confidence. John did not know whether to be shocked or laugh his arse off. He grinned.

"Alright Sherlock, you got yourself a deal. You owe me though, now where is the man? What was his name again?"

"I believe if was...Grahm? George? No, no it was ahhh...Ginger!"

"It's Greg you poor excuse for a boy!"

Sherlock turned his gaze to see the man breathing heavily as he sat on the stump. Annoyed by Sherlock forgetting his name it was unessesary for him to shout. John laughed as he approached the man with Sherlock and greeted Redbeard who had kept watch. The man smelled like booze but, he said nothing for he took it upon his gut feeling to trust Sherlock. Sherlock was crazy, but Jihn was sure he was getting there too. Greg seemed to look decent (aside from the whole dirt and wounds thing). 

"Alright you three, I can help with the simple cuts and skin wounds but your going to need Dr. Stamford for the other deep wounds. If you play your bets right maybe Mycroft will have him stay in the house."

Sherlock grinned, scribbling notes in his journal.

John went to go get his first aid and a wheelbarrow for their small trip.

Redbeard barked with delight staing near Greg.

Greg was mentally praying to the heavens he would live to see the next day and of course he did what any man in his position would do.

He fainted.


	3. Infinite ways to say "Hello"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock get Greg help
> 
> Mrs. Hudson and Redbeard are sweethearts
> 
> Greg and Mycroft meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here is another insallment I do hope you enjoy. I thank those who have gave kudos and have read this, you guys are amazin'. Any comments, kudos or concerns are always welcomed! Have a good day now, I apologize for any horrible grammer errors.
> 
> -Domo

"Greg you must leave! For my sake and your own!"

"You think I did it...don't you..." Greg took a few steps back and had his hand on the door handle, he was ready to bolt. To think even his closest friend Donovan believed he did it.

"Do not twist my words Greg, I know for a fact that the King gave all his trust in you and that whoever committed the crime knew that if you where caught with all the evidence stacked in your hand that you would be the one to fall the quickest. All these high socialist think they have the best detective skills. They think so high and mighty of themselves but I never once thought you of ALL PEOPLE would...would..."

"Murder the king at the stroke of midnight...yeah I know its had to think it be me. I guess it is one of the lovely perks of being an alpha!" Greg hit his head hard on the door clentching his sword near his hip. He swore under his breath that someone would pay for his majesty's death, they would pay oh so dearly. 

"whoever did it must've had some intentions to frame me of all people. ME THE HEAD KNIGHT OF THE BLOODY ROUND TABLE! Good Heavens Donovan what do I do now! I thank you for freeing me out of my cell but the round table still want me executed! My heads on the gulliotine by sunrise, only you and Anderson had any faith in me." His eyes met Donovans, she was clearly thinking of several ways to get the man out of the kingdom and somewhere safe until the case could be solved. Finally she caught sight of a perfect plan and gave a wide grin. She got closer to Greg and said proudly."

"Gryffin Village of the west! Greg all you have to do is go there and nobody will suspect you, that village is so well hidden its not even on the map of the kingdom. Despite the fact that its the closest to the kings catle and city! There are several farmers and hicks that would probably take you in if you looked desperate enough. When you leave you must not shave, or groom your hair, anything thats associated with your knights title you must get rid of but keep your sword. Theres no reason for you to get rid of the very thing that gave the kng your trust."

Greg looked flabbergasted, he shook his head and took a double take at the woman right before him. She must be crazy.

"Donovan I think you've lost it...you are asking me to become a vagabond. Your asking me to let go of everything I've done and throw it all awa-"

"Theres already an execution date with your name on it, come on its only for a while and besides what do you really have to loose. Everyone in the kingdom besides Anderson and me know you as Greg, the rest call you "Sir Lestrade, head knight of the round table, chief of the royal guards, an omegas dream man"! who knows maybe you might find yourself getting a new better chapter in your life!"

Greg gave a heavy sigh.

"Just kill me now..."

\---  
"Ah! THAT'S FUCKING COLD!!!" Sherlock yelled as Mycroft put a small cloth bag filled with ice on his younger brothers cheek. Redbeard was upstairs with the strange man, just to keep an eye on him.

"Oh hush you! Such foul language, I should have you picking up the horse's manure for the next week for what you've done tonight."

John did his best not to laugh at the younger boys suffering but for what it was worth Sherlock had done a humane thing. If you thought about it the right way. When Greg had passed out the to boys fumbled and panicked and they ended up alerting Mrs. Hudson. 

\---

The woman assisted in making a quick run to Mr. Stamfords office and told the two boys to bring a letter to Mycroft as the pushed the unconcious man in a wheelbarrow to the Holmes farm. When young Sherlock asked what the letter was for Mrs. Hudson giggled and said before leaving.

"It's to save that small arse of yours from the furious anger of your brother. If there is one thing my old age has shown me is that you should never abuse nor worry an omegas trust and honor. Now hurry along for the suns already setting and Mycroft will surely come to look for you soon. The letter should help with explaining why your hauling an unconcious alpha to your home."

"How did you-" before Sherlock could finish the woman grinned.

"Remember darling, I'm old. I just know, and I'm sure you'll be fine. Stay the night over there John, the doctor will come in the morning and so will I."

John nodded and went off With Sherlock, Redbeard was having fun sitting on top of the man and just plain adding on more weight to the two boys .

\---  
When they arrived, Sherlock saw his older brother closing the gated to the farm with a torch at hand and a machte on his hip. He was still wearing his sun hat despite the sun already setting, Sherlock deduced that once Mycroft saw that night had came he dropped everything and went to make an emergecy torch out of lumber, tar and watever he else he could use, the machete was just for protection and from the look of Mycrofts face he was scared of venturing into the woods, but held a strong demenor as he needed to search for his (idiot) brother.

"Ah Mycroft!" Was all the boy could say but his voice was enough to make the elder Holmes to do a complete 180 and sigh in releif as he spotted his younger brother and what appeared to be John. Redbeard when dashing toward Mycroft and gave a estactic bark when meeting with his owner. Mycroft laughed and gave the dog a pet and a treat. The man  
began to walk towards the other two. John knew what was coming and even though Sherlock possesed superor wits, he did not sense what was coming.

"I apologize for coming later than when I was suppose to but, I found something (or someone) even more interesting than what I was originally going for. I do not know how to explain it but I have brought back a vag-"

Before the next word came out of Sherlocks mouth, Mycrofts hand met with the younger boys cheek and when the impact met, it was so loud that the birds where surprised and left the trees they were resting one. John was stunned and did not move a muscle, he recalled what his gradmother said earlier and was she right. Sherlock curly black locks swirled as his face greeted the ground yet again but this time for an entirely different reason. 

"You swore you would be here before sunset and you broke your promise! How can I trust you if you are off doing heavens know what! You know the woods are dangerous this time of night how do you think mu-"

John walked in between the two brothers and although nervous, he spoke with confidence.

"w-w-wait Mycroft! Sherlock has good reason for being late, uh here." The blonde squat down and helped Sherlock up, once he did he took the letter from the boys pocket and handed it to his older brother. Once he had it he gave a puzzled look and read the adresser. He opened it and read the contents carefully, and when he finished his eyes grew wide and looked at the two idiots standing in from of him.

He spoke softly.

"Is it true...Sherlock you...you actually HELPED someone! What berries where you eating when you were in there, I never knew sentiment was something you actually used...I, I apologise for slapping you." Mycroft looked down at his brother who now had a red hand mark on his cheek and smiled a little. The red-head procceded to hug his brother. The sight shocked all of them. Redbeard then interrupted the moment with a bark that caught Mycrofts attention to the wheelbarrow that the two hauled in. Mycroft gave John the torch and walked carefully to the said cart and leaned over it to see the injured man.

The young adult blushed profoundly as he saw the unconcious handsome man and did his best to hide any sort of attracted features from John and Sherlock, who looked at him confused. Mycroft coughed then rolled up his sleeves, he turned to look at the two and spoke. 

"Alright you two blokes, there is an extra room on the third floor near the attic. We can wheel him to the front door but after that all THREE of us will have to lift him up there and hope that we do not drop him. I can give him a few stitched by Mr. Stamford will have a more profound say to whats wrong with him in the morning. Come now time is wasting and he needs all the proper rest he can get...and maybe even a shower. Once he's set in I'll get an ice pack for your sore Sherlock, and whatever injures you've put on yourself.

Sherlock and John nodded in agreement and porceeded to help, Mycroft opened the gate and helped with the pushing. He could smell the musk of alcohol on the stranger, but he also smelled a strong, unbearable, mouth-watering musk that was the alphas sent himself. But Mycroft dismissed it and went on with the task.

\---

Greg awoke to the smell of Redbeard in the morning and gasped when the girl began to lick his face an uncosiderable amount of times. He jumped up and gave a groan when he did. Thats when he remembered that yesterday was not a dream. He really did meet a short, bratty, curly, black-haired child with a running mouth that went on and on. He observed the dog sitting on his lap and gave a gentle pet. He guessed it wasn't so bad getting rescued by Sherlock so much that Redbeard was there.

He looked at his chest and saw that his whole upper abdomen was covered with gauze and bandeges. His scuffy beard still annoyed him and he could still smell the nasty booze and stank that covered his body. He hated his hair long and unkept but, he promised Donovan he would only change his appearence once he got to the Gryffin village, or at least to the country away from the city and kingdom, his friends would tell the others that he escaped but would entered the woods without any protection and with that, everyone would assume he was dead. That Sir Lestrade was no longer alive and the late kings murderer was naturally brought to "justice"

"What bullshit! Those fuckers!"

"S-Should I come back another time?"

Greg swore he heard his heart stop beating when he heard the gentle, unraspy voice coming from the doorway and thought it be a siren or nymph of some sort. But he immediately took a whiff of the air and realized it was an omega, no older than 18 from his voice, had an accent so he definately was raised in the country than in the city. When he turned to look at the young man, he saw a boy with red hair that swirled from his bangs, but was considerably shorter than sherlocks hair. 

The omega was wearing a blue buttom up shirt with black pants and brown shoes. He looked posh but had a gentle voice, meaning he didn't want to alarm the man that had just woken up. Greg then saw the tray with food on it and swore again that he had died and went to heaven, yup that was it, he was dead.

"O-oh uh...sorry to scare you like that...uh he-hello. My names Greg...just Greg is fine."

Mycroft gave a chuckle and layed the tray of food near the table beside the bed and smiled at the man. He knew the man was still recovering so he did his best not to shock him. Sherlock was still asleep and John had left with his grandmother once Dr. Stamford came to check on Greg. Since his injuries were being constantly treated he would be alright in a month or two, much to Mycrofts relief.

"Well Hello Greg, the names Mycroft Holmes. I'm Sherlocks older brother."

Greg looked surprised. Older brother...well shit.


	4. Deductions are a boys best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg try not to get in each others pants.
> 
> Sherlock starts to put two and two together.
> 
> And Redbeard gets the bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I'm so excited to be finally be posting this chapter! You do not want to know how eager I was to finish it, but life is a pain in my...in any case its up and thats enough for me.
> 
> Again I thank everyone who has left a kudo, any concerns or comments are much appreciated. We are getting to the sweet parts of this story (hehehehe)
> 
> Oh and on other news, I have found out how to cut a pineapple and have re-watched movies on Netflex to many times. Enjoy your day!
> 
> -Domo

"Mummy this is absurd, asinine, and just plain foolish! I don't want to take a photo!" Sherlock said as he pushed the though of a tie being force on his small neck. Violet Melody Holmes was having none of it. When it came to her youngest son "dressing up for an occassion, his frustrations would soon lead was to resolution with a simple statement. "Well I guess Mycroft beats you at the art of photos, your father an I can finally congradulate him on something particular."

Sherlock glared at mother, but then glanced at his older brother who at the time was only 16 and held his position with a firm stance and a smile which he dedicated to the photo his father and him were taking. Mycroft was always favored by Sherrinford Holmes but kept the matter silent as mummy favored Sherlock for his wits which he developed at a young age. Finally Violet was able to finish putting the bow tie on the young boy and when she got up and took a few steps backwards, she gave a gentle whimper.

"Willam Sherlock Scott Holmes you look absolutely, extravagantly handsome! This family photo will be remembered for generations to come!"

Sherlock huffed, adjesting his quarters and buttoning point of his black suit, Sherlock got into position for the photo. He had the luxuary of sitting on the wodden stool his father crafted for him so that the boy could reach the cabinet in the kitchen for whatever mayham he got into. The camera man was finishing the adjustments for the camera and was almost ready to take it. While Violet took one last look at her hair. Sherrinford spoke to Mycroft.

"So son, has anyone asked you out for a night in the village? It's been three years since your scent changed, its weird that no one has taken interest in you, even your classmate Mike Stamford got himself a wonderful alpha and has a pup on the way. I hope you do not think that having a child would affect your time on the farm or whatever you set your heart on."

Mycroft squirmed a bit when he heard his father ask the question, It wasn't that he had not gotten asked numerous times by the same alphas everyday, he just didn't feel a connection with any of them. Most of them wanted him for his scent, or the successful farm his family owned, even the Holmes generations were bound to produce powerful, brave humans. Mycroft just felt that one day he would meet the right man or woman, just not anyone in the village which he knew. I mean, you would feel uncomfortable if the boy or girl you barely spoke to for years one day asked you to share a date with them just because your scent and body structure turned to that of an omega. Mycroft knew that he would be no ones property.

"I apologize father for not bearing an heir sooner, its just that...no one seems interested in me. I do not see the point in rushing, I am still needed on the farm and once someone catches my fancy I will be sure to bring them to a wonderful night at the village."

"Its not just about bearing a child for the sake of the Holmes line. I just want to see the day when you bond with someone who cares for you as much as you to them. I want to see the smile on your face when that person gives you all the respect and protection you need in times of laughter and danger. One day, when it happens, I want you to know that what path you decide to take I will never see you to be any less then a great man."

With that Mycroft, although still nervous gave a gentle chuckle and his father a tiny hug. The camera man shouted for everyone to get into position and be ready for the shot. Violet sat Sherlock on the stool and mycroft stood in the middle for his small stature was needed to be seen. At the cue of the cameraman, they gave a smile (and for Sherlock a grin) for the first and last photo the family would ever take together.

\---

"Your name is Mycroft huh, rather interesting name. I hope i'm not intruding your home or anything, I promise as soon as I can walk properly I will be on my way." 

Greg was fascinated by the young man before him, unlike Sherlock, Mycroft seemed to have his head on his shoulders. He swore that if he looked at Mycroft any longer, he would go nuts, so he turned and looked out at the window near him. Mycroft swore under his breath that Sherlock would pay for having him suffer. The more he looked at Greg, the more intrigued the young man became of the alpha. Before he got caught up in the moment he coughed and gave a nervous chuckle. 

"Uh, I-I don't mind you staying... I w-was more essentially concerned about your well being. I brought breakfast up in case you were hungry, Sherlocks asleep right now but once he's up he'll probably come to harass you. I'll be around the house, Redbeard will be in the room so just tell her "get Mycroft" and she'll come get me. Oh and I left my fathers shaving knife in case you want to shave." 

Mycroft gestered to the beard the man had, its not that he hated it, but he left the option on the table and with that he left. Greg gave a happy sigh and looked at the food that was on the table next to him, very simple eggs and toast with water on the side. He didn't even mind if it was just toast, he hadn't had a decent meal since he entered the woods. He was definately in the countryside now, the train he snuck onto lead him to the village. Greg took a piece of toast and bit into it. As he did he glanced at the shaving knife placed beside the table and gave a small grin at he thought of finally being able to shave the hair of his chin.

"My brother does not know this, but he gets a hard on for clean shaven alphas, especially older ones. From my observation I can conclude you are at least 23 years of age." 

Greg choked on his toast and gave out a violent cough. When he turned to the door he saw Sherlock once again leaning on the door frame with a bone at hand. 

"That's really...flattering...but try 26."

Before Greg could even reprimend the boy, Sherlock whistled at the dog. "I need to speak with the stinky man Redbeard, go fetch!" With that Sherlock threw the bone out the window and the dog ran out of the room to go fetch it. After the dog was gone Sherlock pulled up a chair and ruffled his unkept curls.

"There's always something I miss." Sherlock mumbled to himself.

Greg figured the kid barely woke up and instead of changing into some casual clothes he came to bother the injured man. Just perfect. Greg gave a heavy sigh and ate the eggs on the plate. He thanks the heavens that Sherlock had enough sense to let Greg finish his breakfast after almost killing him, again. After the man finished and scratched his beard,the boy stopped staring at him, got up, and went into the closet. 

There he pulled out Gregs travel bag and sword, much to the Alphas shock. The boy proceeded to lay the items on the bed and spoke.

"alright, start talking stinky man, just what do you do for a living?"

"You mean USED to do for a living." 

"Same thing. So?" 

"Thats only for me to know and you to find out." 

"I can not read minds you know, I may be a high functioning scicopath but even I have my limits. Besides we made a deal."

"I believe that every person on this land can use their head for the better use of man. You seem to be wise at the art of observation, so tell me, what do you think?" 

"I know for sure you need a bloody bath."

Greg flicked his finger at Sherlocks forehead, the boy yelped in irritation. 

"Shit that hurt! What was that for Greg!?" 

Greg smirked, he was getting use to the boy already and laughed. It had been a while since he had been around children, he had wanted some of his own, but ever since the incident he blocked any sort of dream of that.

"That's the forst time you called me by that name. I believe we have already established that I do need to freshen up. I have thought about what kind of boy you are Sherlock. Although you seem to be an annoying, stubborn, agrrivating brat..." 

"HEY!"

"Shut it, let me finish. Although you have this negative attributes, I believe in your more positive traits, you see...I have been framed for a crime I have not commited. For this crime, my life has been put to a stop and I have been reduced to nothing but the contents of my travel bag and...my sword. So tell me Sherlock...are up for the game?" 

"Hmmm, well I do not see why not. Either way I made a oath to get your name cleared and hopefully kick you out of this house before my brother chains you up and keeps you here."

Greg blushed red. The boy sure knew which nerves to bother. 

Sherlock shrugged as he started to look through Gregs bag, this time the man did not stop him and let the boy search for clues as to the predicament he was in. Greg felt the need to do something instead of laying about, although he appreciated Mycrofts hospitality. He grabbed the shaving knife and inspected the item. It was an amazing piece of stainless steel, whoever the Holmes father was, he had good taste in tools. As Sherlocks snopped in the mans bag Greg got up and stretched, he stopped Sherlock for a moment so he could get his shirt and pants from his bag and walked towards the door.

"Say Sherlock...Wheres your washroom?"

"On the second floor, first door to the right. Theres shaving cream in the cabinet and scissors in there as well, for everyones sake please take that musk of booze off you, it distracts my line of concentration." 

Greg huffed, and then found his wash cloth on the floor where Redbeard was. At least he knew now who was the biggest snopper in the household. He wondered where the dog was, but dismissed that thought when he heard her bark from the front porch. He needed to get clean and fast, as he went down the stairs all his mind thought of was the scent of Mycroft. The alpha hoped that he didn't make a mistake in letting the boy help him, but sensing on what Sherlock was capable of, he was pretty sure the kid was going to find out anyway. He found the washroom and went in.

Sherlock found little that would give him a push to the right direction, but as he took out the last piece of paper in the bag, he found it to be folded. When unfolding it he read the contents and realized what Gregs situation was. As much as he could, he tried to hold his containment of excitement as much as possible. The game was on, and Sherlock was ready for the puzzles.

"My book! I need to take down notes, definately require a deep and secure interview with Greg. Oh so much excitment, and its not even 9 yet!" Sherlock ran down stairs and shut the door behind him, dropping Gregs sword and a piece of paper that had a few foldedcreases on it.

Unfolded it read:

_"KINGS MUDERER DEAD! KINGDOM OF DEMITAS CELEBRATES THE CORDINATION OF PRINCE SEBASTIAN!"_

and in smaller font three sentences hang to bear the fate of Greg.

_"Sir Lestrade found to be dead after encounter with the creatures of "lost souls" woods. City of Arnin claims royal knights Miss Donovan and Sir Anderson bring the shield and pinkie toe of the murderer as proof of death. Body has yet to be found, large reward for the discovery of it."_


	5. Mycroft's dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of one day, Mycroft seems to be falling in way too deep in the hole he has dug in his chest. We get to see things in his view!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grettings everyone! Here is yet another chapter come to par. Unfortunately because its a little longer than the other ones I might not update in a while, but never fear there will be another chapter up eventually. Oooh I just love writing up Mycroft pov, do not worry there will be other perspectives to come. I apologize for any grammar errors.
> 
> Enjoy!~

One would hope that the least of their problems as the adult of the house would be that their younger sibling brings home a stray cat, or injured bird to heal. But if you can comprehend my family's history of...well "eccentric" habits, then even you, the average civilian, can understand why Sherlock would bring home a devilishly handsome middle-age alpha to the estate at the peak of moonlight. I thank the heavens everyday that my hair has not receded and thinned out because of that boy. I have realized that lately Gregory (yes that is what I call him, much better for introductions and conversation) and Sherlock have been rather, "attached to the hip" with one another. Why the first day Greg was here was a prime example of that.

\---

The day started out rather easy, I went to check how Gregory was holding up before running to my daily chores. The fruits and vegetables have hit their ripeness and I intend to sell them today. As I pluck the tomatos, potatos, and the carrots, I see Redbeard fetching a bone that flew into the bushes. At first I thought little of it, until I realized she was supposed to be with Gregory. I dropped everything and rushed into the house, when climbing to the second floor my face collides with the chest of someone and I fall to the floor. My head aches from the fall but I look up to see who I have bumped into and I recognize the person as...Gregory?

No, it could not be Gregory. The alpha before had a disheveled appearence, he had a beard a-and longer hair. If you were to look at the man the first time you saw him the other day you would be sure that he was a homeless vagabond. The man before me was more lovely and clean-cut then when he awoke in the morning. Gregory must have saw me holding my breath for he immediately apologized and assisted me up. His clothes changed and his scent was different, it was the scent that I faintly picked up when getting Gregory into the house. Upon even a whiff of Gregory I fall into a trance, oh it smells heavenly, he smelled of pine and of the land and sea. I must admit I have never felt like this with others in my village, the alphas here never smell any different then what they work with in the markets. Again I (anguishly) dismiss any need of his presence and detach myself from his arms. I dust off any dirt from my shirt and look again at the man. Upon his new look I come to realize how different he looks with short hair and a clean face, its almost as if the dirty look was all a disguise.

"Ah Mycroft! Are you alright!? I'm sorry I was not looking were I was going, I was rather uh...distracted." Greg rubbed the back of his head and checked his bandges beneath his shirt.

"Oh thats quite fine Gregory, I was just coming up to check on you. I saw Redbeard out but the field and I panicked, that was my fault. Are you well being up and about, I know Sherlock would be already bugging you."

"Sherlock? Naw, he only bothered me with a few questions then went looking through my travel bag. I haven't seen him since i was in the washroon, but judging from the small dirty footprints around this hallway, I presume he's in his room, which I believe are on this floor." Greg put his hands on his hips and gave a head gesture to the door at the end of the hall where the dirt tracks stopped at. I giggled at the easy hints Sherlock gave, despite the fact that he feeds off others ignorance, seemed like Gregory would not be one of those people.

"So Mycroft, Why the name "Gregory"? I thought Greg would be easier to remember, but I mean uh...since you have helped me well...tons...I would not mind the name...Kind of embarrassing to say for me at least."

This man is going to give me a heart attack. I fumble to formulate even a decent answer and look at Gregory and shout stupidly.

"I DO NOT THINK THE NAME GREGORY IS AT ALL EMBARRASING, I FIND IT LOVELY AND MEMORABLE! BUT I THINK HAVING A NICKNAME LIKE GREG IS RATHER...r-r-rather...insufficient..."

The hole just keeps getting deeper and deeper the more I speak to this man. When I look at him again, he has a sterile face but then begins to laugh. At first I believed him to be making fun of me but I soon realize that he is laughing at the statement.

"So sorry Mycroft! I just never aha, saw that Greg would be a more dull name then to be called Gregory...I mean...It sounds rather lovely when you say it so I suppose it does not matter what you call me. Say, I do not mean to change the subject-"

Please do Greg! I'm dying of embarrasment here! 

"But I was wondering if theres a market near by, and if so are they open today? I have a little bit of coins on me, and I wanted to get some supplies."

I stood befuddled at the man's request. Was he intending to leave today? He just barely woke up and cleaned himself , surley he was not going to put himself in the same situation again. I cannot allow such a stupid act to be done, and no it is not because he's fascinating beyond compare, get that out of your head right now Mycroft! 

"There is a market in the village, I was actually going to go there right now. If you want you can come with me, I can drop off Sherlock and Redbeard at John's house so he can go over whatever data he's collected about his new project. Maybe I can show you around the town a bit, I could use a hand with pushing the cart into the market. After I sell off all my vegetables and fruits I can show you wherever you need to go."

"That sounds perfect! I guess getting used to the village will be good now that I'm here. Are you sure you don't want to bring Sherlock and Redbeard along? I don't want to intrude on anything important, I'm just a guest after all."

I can see in the way he stands that he's eager to go with me on the visit, but is hesitant if it was just the two of us. I cringe like a machine that has not been oiled in a week at the thought that Gregory would find me as a nuissance. I bite my tounge at the idea and simply look fo another reason why he would ask such a question like that. Before I can conjure up an excuse to why I would leave Sherlock and Redbeard at Johns house, the boy graces us with his appearence...rather indecently. He steps inbetween us and ignores my presence as he turns to Gregory with a grin that I know all to well. Seems as though Sherlock has found rather fascinating news and wholeheatly pushes me out of picture....great...just great.

"Grahm! I found some connections to your case! But I need to see your left foot just to make sure your pinkie really is-mmmppph!!"

Before I can even blink I see gregory's arms wrapped around Sherlock and he is nervously covering the boys mouth. I would speak but like a broken tinker toy, the alpha picks up the boy and runs to another room. I rush to go see what they are up to but the man slams the door in my face and I gracsiouly kiss the wooden door that leads to the washroom. I yelp a little upon the impact and immediately I knock the door to see what the bloody hell the two blokes are doing.

"What are you two doing!?"

"Ah my dearest apology Mycroft! Seems Sherlock wanted to discuss something rather private with me and forgot that you where present...haha.."

"And what pray tell is so important that I should not know about!!?? I hope you have not forgotten that I am his older brother and I-"

"I promise i'll tell you everything I can but Sherlock ask that I keep it a seceret...its rather about my...alpha habits..."

I blink twice at the door. Instead of asking more questions, I breath in and then out and simply make my way to the staircase.

"Alright then, you have exactly ten minutes to finish your little get together before I leave you all here! I am going to get the cart prepared and for heavens sake, Sherlock you better get dressed and prepare for a trip to the Watsons!"

"Jeez, I get it! Thanks mummy!"

He says it with such sarcasm, I would like to break the door down and give him a proper slap. Then I realize there are much more...annoying creatures lurking around in this very area.

\---  
"OOOHHHH~ I think little Mycroft is in l-o-v-e! Penelope will be quite surprised to hear this! Don't cha think Denanca?"

"I believe you have a valid observation My dear lily! So whats the alphas name Mycroft?"

I swear one day I will stab my ears with the sharpest needle I can find and simply stab myself till I can no longer breath. The imps have been pestering me for a good minute or two and while I would love to punch then in the face, my swings would only resolve in the two dolts to dodge and take the chance to prank me again. I say they are imps because that is what they are, with the stature of a goblin but the appearence of a rather mishevous forrest spirit, they only appear to those they deem worthy of annoying.

Of course I am truly blessed with their presence...is what I would say if they were not constantly bothering my daily duties of collecting the apples.

"I would love to indulge you two with wonderful stories about the man I am currently taking care of, but I am in need of the apples you are blocking. If you help me with the collection of the fruits, then perhaps...when the others are asleep...I'll let you hear what I have been thinking."

If there is one thing imps love the most...its a bargin. Lily, the pink fured one, hangs from the tree with her long tail swinging her back and forth. Her ears look like that of redbeards, dropping to her waist and being to big for her. She finds my deal intriguing (especially the part to which I "share") and plucks an apple from the tree and is about to give it to me but stops just as it reaches the air which is above the palm of my hand. I give a whimper.

"What do we get if you don't share your thoughts with us...you could just be lying and having us do free labour for you! Unlike your dog I have morals!"

"You have to agree she has a point." Denanca says blantly.

I give a huff, Denanca stands proudly much like Sherlock on a branch near Lily with his own apple at hand. I give in once again.

"If I do not carry out my part of the deal, you will get to have one and I mean ONE shot at a prank at me. It can be anything you want and you do not even have to tell me."

The two small demons crack a grin.

"Looks like you'll be making some serious cash today little Mycroft!"

Before I can react a horde of apples come flying towards me and I fall to my doom. When I gain conciousness I realize that the man of the hour has made his presence with a smile plastered on his face. There are at least 20 apples on my body right now and I do not see the creatures in my sight, the two must of laughed their arse off and dissapeared when Gregory appeared. If you have not noticed, the trees that bear the fruit do not belong to the Holmes family and thus I must (unfortunately) ask the "lovely" creatures to get permission to sell the fruit, for a price of course.

"Need some help chap?"

Gregory extends his worn out hands and his smile becomes softer, once again I succumb to his bewildering good looks and take his hand.

This is going to be a looong day.  
\---  
"I'll take the whole lot for 10 gold coins!"

"Sorry Mrs. Narvai, 15 or I walk to another offer."

"And who pray tell would by your bundles for that much?"

"Why Mr. McNevil asked that he reserve the right to any produce I do not sell to you for double the offer you present to me. I hope you have not forgotten that my produce and wheat is what sells the most at your booth, I have the logs to prove so Mrs. Narvai. So what will it be?"

I lean forward to face the elder lady face to face, my hands are clamped on her booth and a give a cheeky grin. Mrs. Narvai, if you let her, will strip you of your product for a cheap price and sell it for more then you thought it was worth. In a battle of wits though, I take the large hand in advantage. That is why I come to her everytime for the most selling of my produce and wheat. If you can convince her otherwise, you'll be set for another month of harvest. With the winter coming soon and the festival, I drive my prices as high as they can go and save some of my harvest for the winter set. From the corner of my eye Gregory looks with amazement as he leans on one of the lamp lights keeping watch of the cart. 15 gold coins is a lot to ask for I admit, but with it I can gurantee provisions for my family, especially if Gregory intends to stay a little longer...not that I would not mind. Mrs.Narvai gives me a stink face but acknowledges that I am right when I say that the high quality of my product is whats keeping her buisness even alive, much like Sherlocks networking of the homeless in the village, my network of the market compares to none.

"Tch...FINE! I'll give you 15 coins, but I'll only give it to you if you give me 2/3 of your fruits and 1/3 of your wheat."

"It is a deal Mrs. Narvai"

I shake her hand and she sneers, but it does not matter for the rest of it will either be sold to Mr. McNevil or it gets stored for future consumption. Greg looks at me with pure glee as he helps put the products in the back of the womans booth. As he is doing so I put the information in my log book and have the woman sign her name. She has not notice Gregory until he brings the supplies into her area but as soon as she gets a glance of his whole being, she giggles and looks at me with a smug smile.

"Well, well~ Seems like you've been busy lately Mycroft! I never knew you'd finally be settling in with a handsome looking alpha such as him! Whats your name again?"

Gregory blushes red as a tomato. He seems rather shocked to the statement, I try not to drop my book.

"I-I-I...m-my name is Greg ma'm...just Greg is fine. Listen i'm just helping My-"

I go inbetween the two much like Sherlock had done just this morning. Although I am an omega, I do not want Gregory to feel in any way...obligated to take care of me in anyway. Like any other person, he just wishes for his life to be normal and getting involved with me would not be the good way to go...I do not know why I get defensive with the alpha but when I did I realized I had almost caused a scene.

"Mrs. Narvai, i'd appreciate it if you did not harass my worker with such trivial questions! He has work to do and I will not hesitate to not pay him if you do not let him do his job, you seem to forget that you have three pups to feed. If you cannot sell the products then surely you would be incapable of taking care of those children, especially if your alpha is never around. So if I were you i'd think twice before opening your big mouth before I decide to cut you off from my sales route, now if you'll excuse me I have to go make more sales. I expect you to keep track of your sales of my products so I can keep tabs of just how worthy you are of my hard labor, of course you do understand that the money I get does not grow on trees. I'll be back in a week for your results. Come Gregory! You said that you'd like to visit the blacksmith right?"

The alpha nodded as he finished up with the delivery and apologized to the woman in my steed, she said it was nothing and told him to keep an eyeout of me. Honestly by the time we came to the blacksmith I had rather forgotten of the incident. Now when it came to Mr. Wiggins he was a man of action, the man was the finest blacksmith in all the land, but he also had a temper to go with it. For a while now he has been trying to convince me to go on a date with his oldest son Daniel, but neither me nor his son share the same sentiment. He has been kind enough to forge a machete for me and lend tools to Sherlock from time to time. Mr. Wiggins youngest son Bill is around Johns age having already been granted his scent change last year. Daniel as many have figured out, is an alpha but Bill...Bill has remained a beta. Many parents take it to heart when their child does not bear to change of either a carrier or a giver. Betas are not uncommon but, many that are usually are shunned by their families. Sherlock though has made Bill his "apprentice" (despite the obvious age difference) and the two have regular meet up at the Watsons house almost once a week (with me or Mrs. Hudson baby sitting of course) but everytime I see the boy it brings me joy to see him smile. Though today he is out as I only see Daniel and Mr. Wiggins either fixing or making weapondry or fixing armor. When Mr. Wiggins sees me coming towards his workshop he give a holler.

"Greetings Mycroft! Come to finally accept my proposal!?"

I shrink at the comment as Gregory gives a snicker.

"Proposal? Isn't the man rather...old?" he says curiously, trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh shut Gregory! He's talking about his proposal to go on a date with his oldest son Daniel, his youngest son stayed a beta and so he's determined to have me become part of his family line."

When I look up to see the others face, I stop walking and see that he is rather...bothered with the statement.

"He has a beta child...the poor thing. I have seen many betas in my day be shunned away by their families because they could not bear a child for their family. Though there are a few cases were some betas are just late bloomers. Why you though? I have smelled plenty of omegas in the area?"

I give a soft reply.

"The Wiggins and the Holmes have been rather close with each other as have the Watsons. Mr. Wiggins and Mrs. Watson where my parents dearest friends and have been determined to mix the lines together in hopes that their families would live on forever in our viens. After my parents died the Wiggins and Watsons have been nothing but caring for my brother and I. I have been tempted a few times to accept his offer but I know Daniel only sees me as his childhood friend...n-not that I care but I feel bad because I know his fathers heart is set on us bonding and giving him children. Sherlock does not think about this kind of situation and I rather not have him know of the secret."

When I finish giving him my answer, Gregory looks like he has seen a ghost. His hand suddenly grips my shoulder and he straightens his stature. His eyes tell me of so many emotions, but the one thing I see the most is empathy and sympathy. I wonder at the gesture and before either him or I can say anything, Mr. Wiggins whistles out for me and Gregory.

"Are you going to come over anytime soon or will I just keep yelling till I lose my voice!? Whose your friend there Mycroft?"

I gesture to Gregory to come with me and he follows, when we get to the workshop I spot the elder man finishing up a bow and cleaning off the arrows that come along with the set. Daniel is in the back putting coal into the fire, he stands as tall as Gregory but with a much more youthful appearence as Daniel still growing stubs. His hair has been cut recently and his face and apron are covered in dirt. I wave at him and he silently waves back but he give a glare at Gregory who in return steps back to give space from me. I sigh because even though I have no real romantic feeling for the boy he still is rather...protective of me. Mr. Wiggins sees the action occur and strokes his grey beard and laughs.

"My boy can sure be quite protective huh Mycroft! Probably cause of your guest here, whats your name my good sir?"

Gregory is surprised by the question but give a laugh and shakes the others hand, I can hear the firmness at which the two hands meet and shake. Both Daniel and I are surprised by how Gregory is able to withstand the elder mans handshake. The first time I ever shook his hand he almost broke it!

"The names Greg! Nice to make your acquitance Mr. Wiggins, I hear from Mycroft that you are the finest blacksmith in the village. I was wondering if you could look at my sword for a bit, I have been travelling for a while and I rather get it checked before I even think about using it."

Greg takes his sword from his sheath and hands it to Mr. Wiggins meticulously. Everyone in the room is rather shocked by how easyily the man is able to swing and hand the sword to the elder man. I spot Daniel gripping the shovel tightly and I conclude he his getting rather jealous and I laugh at the feeble look, when Daniel spots my laughter he looks away blushing.

"My word son! You have quite the knack for sword handling, ever think of joining the police force or army? Maybe you could even be a knight."

"Hahaha...I doubt I would be good for a knight position, but a poilce officer wouldn't be such a bad idea. Mind if I look at the bow your working on."

"Ah no problem Greg take as long as you want, theres more weapons in the back if you want to take a look at them. Any friend of Mycroft is a friend of the Wiggins! Ain't that right Daniel."

"Ah...yeah sure...bestest of friends..."

"Pay no attention to the party pooper! You can wait outside Mycroft if you want, I know how much you hate the smell of the fumes."

I nod and leave to the outside of the workshop and observe the sun starting to set but that does not stop the market from raging offers and prices. The latern poles light up and I observe the children still running around the market place trying to bother the sellers for a bargin. Some of them do not have parents and might steal if necessary, some sellers are understanding...others are not. There are theives from time to time and usually they will get away with a large amount of goods. Our police force is not as good as many think, as a matter of fact I think it is the worse law fighting task force ever. They have some skills but...in terms of stradegy they are hopeless. 

"HELP! HELP!! THEIF!! THEIF!!! A COUPLE JUST STOLE MY BAKED GOODS AND STABBED MY WIFE!! SOMEBODY STOP THEM!!"

I spot a black haired man and a blonde haired woman with a bag of what seems to be bread on the back of their shoulders. They are agile as they dodge anyone who gets in their way and even punching a few folks. I get a good angle to jump the woman and with success I am able to subdue her, she is an omega like me and before I can call for Wiggins or another person for help I feel a fist meet my face.

Her alpha punches me with all his might, he is about to attack me another time but his partner in crime tells him that I am not worth it and with that they continue to run off. I sigh and try to get up but I again feel a strong force help me up. At first I believe it to be the theif but I see it is Gregory and when I get a clear look at his face he looks...furious...he inspects my swollen cheek and I hear a low growl. I try to tell him not to worry but instead of saying anything he grabs the bow and one steel arrow from Mr. Wiggins table and says sternly.

"I need to barrow this real quick! Mycroft stay here!"

I try to reason with him but by then he is already running down the steets evading any people in the way, he jumps on a stack of crates and once he has a good view of the two perpetrators he kneels his left leg and takes out the steel arrow and positions it on the bow. The whole market is silent and all eyes are concentrated on Gregorys shot. When he pulls the bow and lets go the arrow even from my view, is heard and travels to the alpha thief. Just as Gregory aimed so, the arow pirces the mans shoulder and he drops to the ground. Unfortunately for the alpha, the omega woman does not stop for him and instead of assisting him leaves him at the hands of the authorities. Finally the police arrice (as late per usual) amd they arrest the man, the arrow is pulled out and the man is giving medical attention as is the woman who was stabbed. Gregory surprisingly keeps his calm as he is swarmed by a mass of on lookers congradulating him for the capture. The medical team ask me to stay still so they can check my swollen cheek. But I furiously go to the police and demand an answer to their slowness.

"Why weren't any of you in the market to cover the area! A WOMAN WAS STABBED! Do you not realize just how dangerous the situation was! Where is Sergent Fernergold!"

One of the officers comes to see me face to face and looks rather distressed. He takes off his hat and gives a sigh.

"Sergent Fernergold quit today, he left us all in the dark about his troubles at home and apparently he's gone out of the village to look for his daughter...apparently she was kidnapped awhile ago and he never told anyone. We assumed it was his marriage but we were wrong...now we're even more lost then ever! We need someone to help us but so far none of us can fill the position."

I pat the mans shoulder much like Gregory did, there have been numerous child kidnapping in the areas and for the sergent to just quick ment the village was at jeoprady for more trouble.

"Maybe I can help...I do have experience being a law enforcer, maybe I can fill im for your sergent until he comes back from his search."

I find Gregory facing the officer and with his statement just now I do not know whether to be excited or nervous as to why gregory would even suggest taking a chance at leading the group of numbskulls. I never knew he worked in law enforcement.

"you never told me you were and officer? I did not even think you had a job!"

"You never asked, thats actually pretty funny considering the fact your little brother was harassing me about that earlier."

"Ah...well I guess the cats out of the bag. Would you be okay with the position though? It will not be easy to train these knucleheads."

"You do know we are still here right?"

"Ah yes and where were you when the crime was committed! I believe the only thing you need to be worrying your little head about is sending that man to jail."

He stood silent after that. The Wiggins gave a chuckle, in the end Gregory accepted the proposition and with that spectacular preformance Mr. Wiggins let him keep the bow and arrows. Gregory tried to not impose but the elder man had none of it, so in the end he got a new job and improvement in his tools. It seems that the more I spend time with this man the more the hole in my chest that I keep digging seems to be getting deeper...and deeper. Before the sun offically sets we go to pick up Sherlock and Redbeard and much to my surprise Bill is there along with the trio. We enter the house to see Mrs. Hudson making tea for the children and picking up their mess.

"I hope you children know that I am not your nanny!"

"Yes grandma I understand, we just need to finish this up and...oh Sherlock look Greg is here!"

Sherlock looks up and gives gregory a smirk, I have a feeling the boy is up to no good. As Sherlock gets his things together and Redbeard comes along I ask Bill is he would like to stay a night at the house but he refuses.

"I'm sure papa is worried by now that I am not home and I rather not have him looking through the forest at night. Mrs. Hudson i'll be taking my leave, see you later Sherlock!"

"Don't get digested by a wolf on your way home...stay safe..."

Bill smiles and as I look to say goodbye to John I see a hint of...brooding going on from Johns face. I shrug off any observations and help the boys get ready. Bill shakes Johns hand.

"See you later too John! Thanks for having me in your house."

"yeah...whatever its the least I can do."

"ah...I see."

With that Bill leaves first and then the rest of us leave as well leave the Watson residence. Sherlock talkes to Gregory on the way home and I do my best to block them out as I finish counting all the money I have gained and I see that as we arrive home everyone gets in the house and begins to sit and rest. Gregory does not even notice his wounds anymore and as I go to finish the last of my chores, I make dinner and clean up the house. Once everyone is asleep I grab the lantern and walk to the trees near the forest where the apples grow. There I see Lily and Denanca waiting eagerly for my arrival, I sigh and take a seat near the tree.

"Alright you little demons, as per deal i'll tell you what I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? The forest is a strange place at night and I will touch on that more as time goes on. As always kudos and comments will always make my day. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure my dog doesn't wake up the whole neighborhood.
> 
> -Domo


	6. Love goes oh so far!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys guess what!
> 
> http://i1188.photobucket.com/albums/z408/majere616/GIFs/tumblr_lol0bmzOBd1qdx7pdo1_500.gif
> 
> If you can't get the thing to open or it doesn't work...its just Mushu.
> 
> I missed you guys and I missed this fic! I love all that have waited this far for another chapter, I love y'all!!!!!!!!!!!! Comments, suggestions and concerns are always appreciated! See you real soon
> 
> -Domo

Sherlock may not be the brightest when it comes to human compassion, but one things for sure, Greg's case was going no where. There was a missing variable to the case, someone he couldn't put his finger on that was running the whole operation. He HAD to find out, and Sherlock had ways of getting answers even in the most extreme cases.

"Sherlock get up or you'll be late for your class!"  
Mycroft was finishing up breakfast when he called for the boy, unbeknowest to Mycroft, Sherlock had left hours ago from the back poarch. Greg was reading the daily paper as he sipped some of his coffee and began eating. He chuckled and then notified Mycroft of Sherlocks whereabouts.

"Mycroft, Sherlock left hours ago... he left an envelope for you, told me to give it to ya."

Greg bit into a piece of toast and took out a white envelope with a dragon seal on it, and from Mycrofts perspective it had to be big news. The young man grabbed the envelope from the other, sat down and opened it. It had been a whole month and Greg had finally adjusted to life on the farm, it was rather a pleasent feeling to have the man around especially after Fernelgeld left to search for his daughter. Greg's new postion in the law force had made the streets clean from crime. Villagers could finally rest knowing that their buisnesses could run smoothly. The Wiggins adjusted well to having Greg around and Mr. Wiggins even asked the man to be his apprentice along with Daniel, that of Which Greg accepted gladly. When Mycroft finished reading the letter, the young man gave a grave sigh.

"Oh Gregory...Sherlock may be leaving the house sooner then I ever expected him to..."

"Why do you say that Mycroft?"

Mycroft handed the papers to Greg and the older man stopped eating in order to read the papers. Much to his shock Greg could not help but feel that this letter was all part of Sherlocks grand scheme. All Greg responded was a simple huff and after handing back the papers, got up and put on his uniform jacket and hat, and thanked Mycroft for the meal. He grabbed his sword and headed to the poarch were he greeted Redbeard with delight. Mycroft was with glee when the alpha decided to stay in the house. Having another soul in the house gave the young man comfort and throughout the month. During that time he had figured out that his feelings for the alpha were true and real. It was difficult to court an alpha and not many omegas would even think of courting one, but luckliy for Mycroft, he wasn't your average omega.

"I'll be back by evening, it's alright if you don't make dinner for me. Seems like everyone's getting ready for the harvest festival, so the paperwork needs to be done by then."

Mycroft observed Greg's stature, he seemed stiff about the festival. Was he worried no one would like him? Impossible, everyone had gotten used to the new seargent in town it was almost impossible to hate Greg. So before the other left, Mycroft breathed in and out and asked.

"Ah...Gregory...were you planning on going to the festival?"

"Of course Mycroft, why?"

Mycroft blushed a little, he needed to suck it up and asked for if he didn't he might not get the chance. He stepped a little closer to the older man and smiled.

"I was wondering if...if you'd want to go to the festival with me? Y-you know as a-a-a..."

Greg chuckled and responded with delight.

"You want to be my date for the festival?"

Mycroft turned red, it was like Gregory could figure him out in an instant. Had he always been this open? Mycroft nodded furiously.

"Only if you'll have me! Ah! I-I mean!"

"Mycroft its alright! I happily accept your proposal. It's great you asked me know before I get asked by anyone else...n-not that there were any interesting people in the village. Actually glad you asked, hopefully Sherlock will be attending to."

Mycroft sighed. Sherlock was his top problem, the boy was so secretive and now with this letter Mycroft was left digging a deeper hole. It didn't matter right now but Mycroft hoped that his brother would tell him his plans soon or else he would enforce to his own personal "network". For now, the older Holmes was on cloud nine.

\----------------------------

"Your brother has been acting strange lately Sherlock? Think he's got a fever or somethin'?" 

John sat next to the younger Holmes during lunch while trying to get the pale boy to eat his sandwhich, much to his chargin. Sherlock wasn't moving, he seemed to be concentrating on a certain object. At first John thought the boy was in his mind palace, but turned out he was just in lala land. Sherlock blinked and spoke.

"Mycrofts in love...or should I say, obsessing over Greg, he's trying to court the older alpha though I think he's going about it the wrong way."

John was shocked. Sherlock actually sounded as if he was concerned about his brothers well being! Could it be the boy was finally evolving into a sentimental lifeforce who cared for something other then his own well being. It shocked the older boy.

"I need to get them to bond...then my chances for my plan to work will increase...if all goes well..."

Now Sherlock was in his mind palace. This ment John literally had to watch Sherlock for another 10 minutes literally staring at a piece of bark until he finalized his plans. But what where Sherlocks plans? Would he tell John? John thought much about what the younger boy felt about him...John knew Sherlock did not have much friends but the blonde boy wanted something more. He just didnt know it yet. Finally the bell rang and lunch time was over. Everyone went back to their designated classes and went on to their own personal studies. The question lingered in Johns mind.

Was he worth something to Sherlock?

\--------------------------

Sherlock came back to the farm in the evening after talking to Mrs. Hudson about herbal medicines and saw Mycroft knitting on his rocking chair on the porch. Sherlock sighed, he structured his plan around the simple validation that Mycroft held. His legacy would be based off of his brothers answer and if Greg had not messed anything up during breakfast, Mycroft would be in a joyous mood.

"So have...have you decided...you look well today! vegtables coming in ripe today?"

Mycroft stopped knitting and looked up and the younger boy and locked eyes on Sherlock. The younger boy felt Mycrofts will shaping his soul and literally prayed that he wpuld get out of this conversation alive. Mycroft spoke.

"Sherlock...you may be a pompous, excruciatung brat that only risks his life for silly purposes."

"Oh boy here it comes."

"You may be the weirdest kid ever...but your still my baby brother and though you are asking a lot of me, I still want you to be happy."

Sherlock blinked and curiously observed Mycroft. Was he serious.

"D-do you mean...can I?"

Mycroft sighed and grinned.

"Yes Sherlock...you can go to the Twin dragon boarding school in Arnin. Just remember that while you're there...that you never forget who you are and where you have come from."

Sherlock chuckled.

"You're as cliche as ever brother dear."

"hmmmm...I must get it from mummy."

And for the first time since their parents passing, the Holmes brothers gave each other a geniue brotherly hug. One that would be remembered even in the tests to come.


	8. Please Read (will delete later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read below

Hey everyone! This is Domo! I hope you have enjoyed this story so far, I apologize for the radio silence but life just got in the way. Its difficult to actually continue the plot when your too busy to think of one, Luckily for you guys I am picking up this story again and making a few revisions. So good news is that I WILL finish this story and give you readers the proper story you deserve. Bad news however, is that I am going to take off the chapters I have here so far and I am going to go through them and revise them so that they make sense with my newly developed story. The plot will generally stay the same and I hope this time will flow better. This will happen over a period of time but I hope you can bear with me for now!

MORE MYSTRADE ON THE WAY!!!!

-Domo


End file.
